One approach to promoting plant growth and development is to place ground covers over the ground adjacent or near to a plant. Use of such covers gives a number of benefits including conserving soil moisture, controlling weed growth and reflecting light back upwards to the plant.
Generally, ground covers can be put down and removed at various times during the year. The ground covers can be used consecutively on several crops within a growing season and for reuse over a number of years. Usually this is done by hand and can take a long time, especially in large orchards.
The ground covers are commonly used within orchard blocks which generally comprise a number of crops, plants or trees growing in a number of successive rows. For such applications, the ground covers are generally installed between adjacent rows and are available in various lengths and widths to suit. The ground covers are typically stored in rolls and these are often difficult to handle, maneuver and transport about and between orchard blocks. The unrolling and rolling of the ground covers during installation and removal is typically time consuming and labour intensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle for transporting, rolling and unrolling ground covers, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.